


Emptiness

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Death, Depression, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s08e08 Only the Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Dave Lister never felt alone until this day.(Set straight after Only the Good.)





	Emptiness

He had died …  
He had lost him; _again!_  
They were all gone, but losing him again hurt the most.  
The fact that he was to blame for both times was almost too much to bear.  
  
_He should never have let him go._  
  
_He should never have left him behind._  
  
Alone again. Abandoned again.  
  
Alone in space with an alternate version of the woman he once loved, a well meaning but oblivious android and an extremely selfish cat.  
  
Non of them were linked to his past, non of them knew about _his_ earth and it's history.  
  
His entire life was just a series of endless abandonment. One endless circle of having to let go of the ones he loved.  
  
He had to abandon himself as a baby, lost his adoptive parents, his grandmother.  
  
Then he'd lost earth, his friends, all he knew. Then he lost the entire human race, his girlfriend, all his friends on the ship, had to leave his children …  
  
He'd lost so much, but somehow he'd never felt truly alone.

 _Until today._  
  
Sitting on the cold, steel ground, cradling Rimmer's cold, charred body, Dave Lister, for the first time, felt true loneliness.


End file.
